


Лондонская премьера

by april_ghost (Sansa), Lintu_Lenny



Series: На камеру и за кадром [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Humor, Interviews
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansa/pseuds/april_ghost, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lintu_Lenny/pseuds/Lintu_Lenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мировая премьера "Хоббит: Битва пяти воинств" в Лондоне 01.12.2014<br/>Фик из серии: "Все мы видели как было, но нам же лучше знать, как должно было быть на самом деле".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лондонская премьера

— Дин, скажите, каковы ваши впечатления от премьеры?  
— Оу, тут целая история. ( _почесывая щетину_ ) Дело в том, что за пару недель до этого мероприятия, по интернету прошел слух, что некоторых членов каста из Новой Зеландии WB не пригласят на премьеру. К сожалению, я не следил за новостями и не знал, что я, оказывается, могу остаться дома и праздновать день рождения в кругу семьи. ( _смеется_ ) Незадолго до вылета я заглянул в твиттер и увидел несколько сообщений от поклонников с сожалениями о моем будущем отсутствии на премьере, много людей пытались меня поддержать и злились на WB. Так что меня и остальных киви сегодня приняли с большей радостью, чем могли бы без этой шумихи ( _смеется_ )  
— Спасибо. Это был Дин О’Горман! Наш любимый Фили.

* * *

( _в кадре появляются стоящие стеной фанаты, а на их фоне, обнявшись…_ )  
— Сэр Йен МакКеллен и… Орландо Блум!  
( _оба улыбаются в камеру, Йен бочком ретируется и идет раздавать автографы фанатам_ )  
— Орландо, у вас очень… хм… интересная прическа, это для роли?  
— О, что вы, нет. ( _смеется_ ) Я ехал сюда на мотоцикле и, к сожалению, в спешке забыл шлем. ( _смущенно потирает нос_ ) Пришлось нарушить пару правил дорожного движения. ( _смеется_ ) Но, надеюсь, меня простят, ведь я же — Орландо Блум.  
— Думаю, простят. Вы тут с Йеном МакКелленом что-то обсуждали? У Гэндальфа были для Леголаса пара-тройка полезных советов?  
— Эм… ( _отбирая микрофон у интервьюера_ ) Гэндальф! Генди-и! Отвлекись от фанатов, тут смертные жаждут твоей мудрости!  
( _Сэр Йен разворачивается в кадр, приобнимает Орландо, они целуются_ )  
— Орландо, я, конечно, тебя люблю, но где же наши киви-гномы?  
— Не беспокойтесь, сэр Йен, большая часть уже расписалась на всех блузках фанаток здесь, на Лестер-сквер.  
( _сэр Йен довольно кивает_ )

* * *

— Значительная фигура в большой истории про маленького хоббита — бургомистр Озерного Города! Стивен Фрай!  
— Добрый вечер.  
— Охо-хо, Стивен, вижу, вы принарядились для сегодняшней премьеры. Этот галстук… Соревнуетесь с сэром Йеном?  
— Хм… Нет, не думаю, что такая мысль пришла бы мне в голову. Просто решил добавить в образ что-то яркое.  
— Думаю, ваш ~~автозагар~~ цветущий вид бросается в глаза и без галстука.  
— Спасибо. ( _нечитаемая кривая фраевская ухмылка_ )

* * *

— Иииии… Кили! Он же Эйдан Тернер.  
( _камера на Эйда_ )  
— Эйдан, видите, с каким размахом проходит премьера, рады ли вы, что довелось поучаствовать в создании очередного, не побоюсь сказать, шедевра кинематографа?  
— О, да, очень рад. Рад, что у нас не только много фанатов ( _показывая на толпу_ ), но и тому, что мы объединились большой дружной и творческой командой. В одиночку здесь было бы страшновато. ( _озирается_ )  
— А как мы рады! ( _Эйдан смеется_ ) Еще одно — вы слышали про то, что на сегодняшнем вечере могут быть далеко не все актеры?  
— Ну-у, я почти не пользуюсь интернетом, разве что Гуглом. ( _смеется_ ) И хорошо, иначе я бы расстроился, что не увижу своих коллег и друзей.  
— И тем не менее, все сегодня здесь. Спасибо, Эйдан.

* * *

— Смауг Ужасный! Или Некромант? Саурон? Я запуталась. В общем — Бенедикт Камбербэтч!  
— Называйте меня — Бенечка. ( _смеется_ )  
— ( _смущенно_ ) Оокау. Бенедикт, вам принадлежат целых два персонажа в трилогии, но лично вы так ни разу и не появились на экране, можете ли вы считать, что действительно “сыграли” свои роли?  
— О, да! Видели бы вы меня в процессе съемок — убедились сами. ( _смеется_ ) Я был самым драконистым драконом. I am fire! I am death! ( _смеется_ )  
— Мы верим-верим. И еще одно. Это ваш второй проект совместно с Мартином, как вы считаете, он — больше Бильбо или Ватсон?  
— Он — актер, поэтому ни тот, ни другой. В любом случае, я рад, что он ни разу за сегодня не ткнул в камеру “фак”. ( _смеется_ )

* * *

— Наконец, сквозь толпу восторженных фанатов сюда добрался главный герой сегодняшнего вечера — Питер Джексон!  
— Питер, все эти люди: и актеры, и фанаты, даже секьюрити, собрались сегодня здесь благодаря вам. Представляли ли вы такой масштаб еще на подготовительном этапе?  
— Нет. ( _смеется_ ) Столько людей мне виделось исключительно в виде массовки батальных сцен. Шучу ( _смеется_ ), после “Властелина Колец” это уже не кажется внезапным, но, безусловно, приятно.  
— Вот и все? Сегодня закончится Сага о Средиземье?  
— Не будем загадывать ( _смеется_ ), все мы прекрасно знаем, чего ждут от меня поклонники. ( _мечтательно закатив глаза_ ) Сильмариллион! Но — нет! Пока что я в отпуске. ( _смеется_ ) 


End file.
